


When morning comes I shall be gone

by Blessyoursocks123



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessyoursocks123/pseuds/Blessyoursocks123
Summary: Of which Basil and Ratigan once again wake up in each other's arms and Ratigan asks for him to stay longer.This story is based on the AU idea where both Basil and Ratigan are dating during the time of them being enemies, they secretly go and see each other outside of their respected jobs.Just a little fluffy drabble.
Relationships: Basil of Baker Street/Padraic Ratigan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	When morning comes I shall be gone

Basil had no idea how it got to this point. 

They were enemies, sworn to defeating and or destroying each other, to be at each other's throats... Not in each other's arms.

Yet here he was, wrapped tightly in Ratigan's embrace, comforted and sinking into a bed of expensive linen and silks, the scent of a night of love around them, along with the lingering smell of the red wine they had shared and cigarette smoke. 

The mouse looked lifted his gaze slightly from being buried into his lover's bare chest and stared at the slumbering rodent's face. Ratigan had trouble sleeping, that much he knew, from attending his office and having long conversations in there (along with other more scandalous ordeals.) The office had a cot in it, along with other living amenities, Basil had long come to the conclusion that Ratigan took more pleasure and importance in working rather than resting his weary body.

Though right now, looking at his restful features, one could tell the criminal was well rested, relaxed and breathing softly with peaceful endeavour. Despite being so violent and rough in the outside world, deadly and cruel, Basil could not ask for a more gentle and thoughtful partner, Ratigan was soft, still witty and dastardly in many ways, but he knew where to draw a line, even now his warm embrace held him tight yet so gently in his arms.

Finger's rose up the rodent's chest quietly for a moment, a thoughtful look on the mouse's face as he touched the old scars that riddled the master mind's body, many from previous encounters as enemies. They had sat and talked to each other for a long time about the marks on one another's bodies, recalling with some strange loving nostalgia over the previous attempts on one another's lives. It was a peculiar way to bond and yet it worked all the same. 

The one that Ratigan didn't seem to like touched quite so often was that of the large indentation on his neck that lead down to his collar. A deep gouge, as if someone or something had bit into him though he never wanted to talk of such things and so Basil was too good to pry into a seemingly emotional personal matter.

Once again the mouse found his fingertips lingering over the scar, but drew away as Ratigan mumbled in his sleep, shifting slightly and shrinking down to now bury his face into Basil's chest instead.

One couldn't help but smile at the sight of the great and powerful Ratigan, known for his power and evil deeds, turning to melted butter in the hands of his precious little Detective. Basil chuckled sweetly and began to gently pet the rodent's head, brushing his hands through his scruffy hair. 

It was a tender moment and yet with a look to the light coming through the closed curtains and the sight of the time on the mantelpiece, Basil's heart grew heavy. It was once again soon time to disappear off into London again and pretend that this whole... Affair of which they had indulged in, never existed.

It seemed that Ratigan could sense this, even in his sleep and his grip around the mouse tightened desperately, slowly beginning to rouse from his slumber.

“Its morning,” he stated blearily, voice muffled slightly by Basil's upper torso.

“It is indeed, my dear....” 

“Hmf.... Stay longer,” it was not a suggestion, more so a demand and once more those devilish hands began to caress the detective's sensitive body.

Basil bit his lip, stifling any noise he may have held and gently pressed Ratigan away, resting his hands over the rodent's cheeks, offering him a smile whilst a thumb massaged his face.

“You know I cannot, Padraic, if I don't get back to Baker Street soon, I'll be missed,” he pulled away entirely, rising up to a sitting position and stretching, though his lower back didn't seem to like the sudden movement and he grumbled in annoyance. 

“You would not,” Ratigan objected and rose along with him taking his shoulder's from behind as Basil swivelled to sit at the edge of the bed “You have left that house many nights looking for clues and hunting the streets for leads on your cases, you can just make the excuse that you were working so DREADFULLY hard on one such a case, my dear Basil~ I know you do this often anyway, it would be no surprise!”

Basil rolled his eyes with a smirk, moaning softly as lips began to kiss the back of his neck and hands trailing up his chest, hooking him backwards once more. Oh it would be so easy to give in and allow this blissful moment to continue, but they were both now speaking with just emotions and lustful tunes, someone had to speak the voice of logic right now.

The detective sighed and stood up, taking himself away from the other's touch, shaking his head as he went to collect his clothes that had been strewn about the floor. 

“I currently have no cases of interest, Mrs Judson knows this, she hears me prattle on about how boring and pointless the one's are that are sent to me! And I'm fairly sure the wonderful Captain of the Yard is familiar with this too, he makes it his business to know of my investigations...”

Ratigan lay across the bed, an annoyed frown on his face as he rested his head on his hand, tail flicking in frustration. The nights they spent together were wonderful, the gorgeous dinners, the talk and conversations, they could go on for hours with nothing else but the sounds of their voices. Basil was perhaps the only one he knew that he could have a decent conversation with. Not to mention the wondrous amount of love making they commit. Ohhh, but if only it could continue into the daylight hours, with Basil under his arm and letting the whole of London know he was his and they were very much an ITEM. The very things they could do together!

The painful thing was that they both had too much pride and too much to lose if they were found out now. No matter though, Ratigan had plans in the works, many glorious and masterful ideas that would make London his, a chase that would make history, Basil would enjoy it, he was sure, he always enjoys showing off on a case that was concocted by himself and the outcome of this one in particular would surely settle them both down for sure, comfortably in the lap of luxury. They could be together and live well.

“Very well, my darling...” Ratigan sighed and finally stood up himself, wandering over to the nearly fully dressed Basil and took it upon himself to straighten out his coat, it was hideous, old, DEFINENTLY not his colour, ah but it was SO Basil.

Smiling at his own critical thoughts the rodent cupped Basil's cheek, lifting his face up to his and looking upon his gorgeous face with such adoration that it could bring Basil back to his knees.

“You shall visit soon? Or perhaps I should have to organise a kidnapping again? Of which you make a daring escape afterwards?” He smiled slyly, starting to close the gap between them.

“Oh yes, my dear, though if you DO intend on capturing me during one of my insights of you many operations in the city, I MUST ask for you to ask your men NOT to stuff me in a sack this time and I do not appreciate them knocking me out quite so much, gives the head a splitting pain, you know?”

“Hehe... Quite, my darling dear, quite...” 

Ratigan filled the emptiness between them, joining them together in a long, passionate kiss, with Ratigan desperately clinging to his partner's hips in hopes that he would keep him here longer. Basil could not help but moan softly into the kiss, his own hands running up Ratgan's strong arms that held him so firmly in place. 

But it couldn't last, Basil pulled away, gasping briefly for air and offered the rodent a weak yet loving smile. No words were spoken as the mouse rested his hand against Ratigan's face, of which he nuzzled into, longing more for that touch, melting at just the brush of Basil's skin against his.

He rested his hand over Basil's, squeezing it, even as mouse turned to leave. He kept their hands entwined, their arms stretched out, keeping them together as long as possible until Basil's finger's slipped away from his and the detective disappeared into the hallways of his hideout, knowing of course, the best way to get out undetected.

Ratigan stared at the slightly ajar door, suddenly feeling very cold and empty without Basil here.

It didn't last long, appearances still had to be made and he had MANY plans to come to fruition. Turning to get dressed himself Ratigan let his previous 'pathetic' emotions pass him by, letting the hardened exterior of the greatest criminal mind take over once more.

“Until next time, my darling detective...”


End file.
